


You didn’t think I would miss your birthday, did you?

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Cute, Happy birthday Shane, Lovers, M/M, Ryan promises, couples, happy endind, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Ryan has to leave for Shane birthday and Shane totally doesn’t mind.At least that's what he trying to convince himself of.Until Ryan comes and saves the day.`` - I'm sorry I missed your party. I hope that makes up for it.- Are you kidding me? This is way better than any party. Even better than the 4th of July.Ryan smiled and rested his forehead on Shane's, his fingers tracing Shane's lips gently.“ Happy birthday Shane”





	You didn’t think I would miss your birthday, did you?

_Beep beep beep_

Shane used to like his birthday. He would always plan a big party and invite all of his friends. But that was when he was 7. That was before adulthood and responsibilities came along. Now it's just like any other day and it’s just a reminder that he’s getting old. Growing old. Alone.

He always thought he would have his life figured out by 30. A nice house, married, maybe some kids, a good steady job. And now he was turning 32 and besides the job, he had none of it.

Shane stayed in bed a little bit longer that morning, just looking at the fan attached on the ceiling on his room, contemplating and recalculating his life, until his alarm went off for a second time and he actually had to get up. He grumpily got out of bed without even bothering to check his phone, and went straight for the cup of coffee. He knew he would probably have 2 or 3 missed calls and texts from his family, and a text from the one and only, Ryan Bergara. Without fail, every year since they met, Ryan sent him a text at midnight. He, for some reason that Shane can't figure out, took pride in being the first to wish Shane a happy birthday. _Weirdo._ Still, he liked the thought of his friend staying up for him just for this silly action. It's in the little things. Ryan knew Shane wasn't a big fan of his birthday, but that didn't stop him, and seeing how it made him happy, Shane couldn't say no. He could never say no to Ryan. 

As suspected, when he finally grabbed his phone, Ryan's name popped up on the screen. To his surprise, this time it had a picture attached. Shane opened the text that read

``  _Happy birthday you old man! Am I the first? Who am I kidding, of course, I am. Have a good one buddy!  I know I don't say it a lot, but it's a special day so, just know I couldn't imagine going ghost hunting with anyone else. and that says a lot. Love you man! See you at work ;) ``_

He smiled and scrolled down to the picture and Shane thought if he smiled any wider his face would break. It was a picture of the two of them with their arms wrapped around each other and they were both laughing at something he couldn't even remember. Shane was looking ahead while Ryan was looking at him. His smile grew wider as he looked more and more at the picture and his heart started to beat faster. Sometimes, judging by Ryan's look, he believed Ryan could feel the same way. Just watching that man's smile made his knees go weak. He was brought back to reality when he got another text and he realized he had been sitting there for 10 minutes, just daydreaming about Ryan. He grabbed his stuff and called an Uber, thinking if he should call his mother back. He decided a text should be enough for now and he promised he would give her a call later. He actually tried to avoid any attention towards him on his birthday, and thankfully, most people at the office know to avoid the subject and not do anything big. 

_Except for Ryan_

Speaking of...

“ Happy birthday Madej! “

Shane sighed as he sat down on his deck, turning to face a grinning and excited Ryan.

_This is going to be a long day_

“ Thanks, man.” 

“Did you get my text? “

Shane smiled but kept his eyes on his computer screen.

“Yes, Ryan, I did. Thank you.”

Ryan nodded, still smiling, but sensed that Shane was already over it, so he didn't push it and went back to work himself. But kept looking at Shane every once in a while.

“Hey Shane! How's it going?”

Shane took off his headphone and moved them down to his neck, looking up as Sara approached.

“ Good, same old same old. What can I do for you?”

“Well, it's actually what I can do for you!”

Shane raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“We all know that you... you know... don't like to celebrate the B word.”

Shane rolled his eyes and sat straight in his chair.

“Sara, please get to the point.”

“ Yes, so we thought instead of throwing you a birthday party, we would just casually all go for drinks on Saturday. Just a group of friends, casually cele- hanging out for a friend.... important day. “

Shane didn't look impressed with the idea. He just wanted people to get over it and he didn't see why everyone was obsessed with celebrating his birthday. It was his birthday after all.

“ That sounds like a birthday celebration to me.”

“ No! I swear, Shane c'mon on. You haven't celebrated your birthday in years and this has been a big year for you and we just want to do something special for you. Just a couple of friends hanging out at a bar. That's it. No balloons, no gifts, just the birthday boy and his friends who care about him very much.”

Shane let out a long sigh and looked over at the empty spot beside him. Ryan had left for a meeting and had left him alone at his desk. Ryan would be there, right? So it couldn't be that bad. Everything is better with Ryan and it was just a couple of drinks. He thought about it before looking back to Sara.

“Fine. I suppose a night out couldn't hurt.”

Sara squealed as she walked back to her desk, Shane shook his head, failing at hiding the smile that had formed on his face. The smile only grew wider when he felt a hand on his shoulder and recognizing the warmth before he even had to turn around.

“ Well, she looks happy. What did I miss?”

“Apparently, I'm having a none-birthday party celebration this weekend.”

Ryan took his hand away and faked gasped.

“The birth of the nation's greatest tragedy will finally be celebrated, ladies, and gents. Someone call the president.”

Shane pushed him lightly on the shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“ I'm just glad she actually did it.”

“ You knew about it? Shane asked surprised and almost hurt.”

Ryan simply shrugged.

“ I overheard them talking in the kitchen last week, but I didn't think it was serious.”

Shane wanted to be offended that Ryan didn't tell him or stop them, but it honestly wasn't his fault.

“But you are coming, right? “

Shane sounded casual, but there was a little hint of hope and worry in his voice. It only increased when he saw Ryan wincing.

” Ah, sorry man. I can’t. I’m leaving for San Francisco for that project with McDonald’s. Remember?”

Shane's face fell and he didn't even try to hide it. He said yes because Ryan was going to be by his side, but now the guy wasn't even going.

” Oh... that’s this weekend? Oh, yeah no that’s cool” 

“ Yeah, my bad. I honestly wish I could be there. but I’ll Make it up to you okay? I promise!”

Shane forced a smile and turned his face away from Ryan, not wanting him to see how bad it actually affected him. It was only one night... he could totally survive it without Ryan. It totally didn't bother him that Ryan wouldn't be there. Not at all. 

 

The rest of the week went pretty fast, Shane tried to keep himself distracted to forget about the upcoming event. Don't get him wrong, he loves his co-workers, but it's just not the same and he never went out with just them and he's afraid it will get awkward.

Saturday came and Ryan left for the airport, promising to Shane that he will make it up to him once again. Shane did his best to hide his disappointment and hung up the phone before he said something he would regret. 

He showered and actually tried to look decent and convinced himself he was gonna have a good time. He tried to push Ryan away from his thought as much as he could. Like that was possible. 

He got to the bar which was only a couple of blocks away and he was surprised at the number of people that were there. At least half of this office. The night started off slow, but he ended up having one too many drinks and dancing. He remembers there was a lot of dancing. Sara had to bring him back to reality on a couple occasions as he kept hallucinating Ryan everywhere. Whether it was just some random guy walking in or his mind drifting off to Ryan wondering what he was up to. Eventually, Sara had to take his phone away to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. It was pretty obvious to everyone at this point, the crush that Shane had on Ryan. People started leaving around 2 AM and Shane took that as a sign to head home himself. He was obviously not stable enough to walk so he called an Uber back home after making sure to thank everyone for coming.

He stumbled back to his apartment and opened the door to see that the lights were on, which he was sure weren't on when he left.

“ How was your party? “

Shane jumped as he heard he voice and place a hand over his heart like he was having a heart attack.

“ Ryan? What the hell are you doing here?”

Ryan slowly walked closer to him, and simply shrugged as it was no big deal.

“ What? You didn’t actually think I would miss out on your birthday party did you!” 

Shane kicked off his shoes and walked past Ryan, he was too drunk for this. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle as he rested against the counter.

“ I promised I would make it up to you, and I never break a promise 

He took a sip of water and looked back at Ryan.

“As much as I appreciate it, Ryan, I still don't understand what you are doing here and I don't understand how's that mak-“

Ryan cut him off by turning off the lights and that's when Shane saw it. Ryan had made the table. A couple of candles lighted up the room, and there were beers and ... waffles.

Ryan had made waffles. at 2 AM in the morning. For Shane's birthday.

Shane first reaction would be to laugh, but he was for some reason speechless and still slightly confused.

“Ryan, what is this?”

Ryan smiled slowly went away and worry and embarrassment could be read on his face. He nervously rubs the back of his neck as he looks away.

“I'm sorry, I wanted to do something special but I was running out of time and you are such a waffle head and I figured you would be hungry when you got back and-“

“I love it.”

Ryan's eyes met Shane again and this time they were both smiling and the soft look in Ryan's eyes made Shane's stomach turn and his heart beat faster. It took everything he had not to walk over there and kiss him.

“Shall we? “

Ryan moved the chair for Shane to sit and served him a beer, which waffles and beer wasn't the best mix, but Ryan made it so he wasn't going to complain.

“By the way, remind me to take back the apartment key I gave you.”

Ryan let out a wheezed as he sat in front of Shane, and waited till Shane had taken his first bite before eating himself, wanting to see his friend reaction. He smiles as Shane let out a soft appreciative moan.

“ I take that back. You are welcome to come make me waffles anytime you want. _Mi casa es su casa”_

Ryan burst out laughing and they both started eating as Shane explained how his night went down. How he found himself singing  _Piano man_ on the karaoke with Keith, 3 shots down. He actually had fun, but ending the night with Ryan was the best birthday gift he could ever ask. Which reminded him...

“ What are you doing here by the way? Aren't you supposed to be on a flight to San Francisco?”

Ryan looked at him and took a sip of his beer.

“ Yeah, I couldn't go through with it. I felt too awful.”

Shane stared at him wide-eyed and suddenly felt guilty.

“ What? Ryan, why? It's not because of the party is it...” 

Ryan looked down embarrassed and nodded.... until his eyes fell back on Shane and started laughing, which reassured Shane.

“ I'm just kidding. My flight got delayed until tomorrow so I figured I would come make it up to you now and spend the night with my best friend, instead of some strangers at the airport.” 

Shane relaxed but shot him a disapproving look saying  _not funny._

“ Well, I'm glad you picked me over them”

Ryan raised his beer as Shane and winked.

“ Always.” 

Shane doesn't know if it's just the alcohol, but that made his heart fluttered. 

Suddenly, Ryan stood up and moved closer to Shane, which he only responded by giving him a quizzing look.

“ I have a present for you. But I need you to close your eyes.”

Shane sighed and wondered why Ryan had to ruin the moment. It was going so well.

“ Ryan, why? You know I don't want anything.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and brought Shane to his feet.

“ Shut up, Shane. Trust me okay? “

Shane nodded, giving up and looked down at Ryan who suddenly looked extremely nervous.

“ Will I like it at least?” 

Ryan bit his bottom lip and Shane's eyes flicked to his lips and had to hold back the groan.

“ I...I hope so. I think so. Maybe? I don't know.”

Shane was skeptic about the situation and wasn't super confident, but he was also drunk so he went with it and closed his eyes when Ryan motioned him to.

He then felt Ryan place a hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck and he was about to ask when he felt Ryan's lips on his. It took a couple of seconds for Shane to realize what was happening. Ryan was kissing him.

Ryan Bergara. Was kissing him. 

Shane felt frozen in his spot. He felt like he was about to explode as he felt joy overpowering him. He couldn't believe it. Before he could enjoy it more, he felt Ryan pull away as Shane was still too shook to react and Ryan probably took it as a rejection. Shane couldn't let that happen and didn't waste any time in pulling Ryan close again and kissing him back. Slowly and passionately this time. Ryan tasted like waffles and beer, and Shane thought he might be hooked forever. His lips were so soft and perfect against his. He could do this all night.

Finally, Ryan pulled away, needing to breathe but neither of them was ready to let go yet. Shane tightens his grip around Ryan's waist and Ryan kept a hand around Shane's back but brought on hand to his cheek, caressing it slowly.

 “ I'm sorry I missed your party. I hope that makes up for it.”

Shane smiled softly and closed his eyes. 

“ Are you kidding me? This is way better than any party. Even better than the 4th of July”

Ryan smiled and rested his forehead on Shane's, his fingers tracing Shane's lips gently.

“ Happy birthday Shane” 

 

_Growing old might not be so bad after all when you have Ryan Bergara by your side_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos and a comment , if you liked it, on your way out! (:
> 
> As always,  
> Sincerely, your favourite ghouligan xx
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans


End file.
